


heart of ice cream

by somnnium



Series: SASO2017 Bonus Round Fills [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Desserts ruining my life, Kissing, M/M, SASO217
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnnium/pseuds/somnnium
Summary: Tatsuya is not as cold as he might think.





	heart of ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> _Quote:  
>  "Everyone says you have a heart of ice  
> but they're only half right.  
> You have a heart of ice cream.  
> — a softer world [rocky road]_

“I’m sorry.”

Atsushi stopped counting the number of times he already heard Tatsuya saying those words just this week. It’s always the same routine: a group of three or four girls gather outside Tatsuya’s classroom during break time or at the end of the day, one of them with a pretty letter in her hands and a blush on her face; they approach him, the girl hands him the letter and Tatsuya smiles (his pretty smile, not his real one), following her outside and looking at Atsushi with his ‘I’m sorry I’ll be right back’ expression (his real one, not the pretty one), silently asking him to wait a few minutes for him.

It’s always the same – the same sad smiles, the same _I’m sorry_ and _it was nice of you to at least give me some of your time_ and _I hope we can be friends_. Atsushi knows all this because he’s always there sitting nearby, waiting for Tatsuya, since it’s the only thing he can do in this situation. Waiting for him to have lunch together, waiting to go to practice, waiting until he rejects every single girl that approaches him, waiting until they finish high school – waiting, _waiting_.

Sometimes Atsushi thinks he might have a masochistic streak, that he shouldn’t be going through all this trouble for just one person – his friends keep telling him that he should care more about people, that he should be less apathetic, but the thing is, he cares, sometimes more than he should. He just thinks he shouldn’t have to show it all the time, because even if he does care people will just think from the get-go that he doesn’t, that’s he’s just lazy and needs people taking care of him all the time, just like they think Tatsuya does with him.

Whatever. He doesn’t have to explain himself to anyone anyway.

Today was no exception. There he is, sitting on a bench close to where they’re having The Talk, Atsushi already nibbling his lunch but not really enjoying it like he was supposed to (he never does, not until Tatsuya is over with whatever confession he’s listening to on that day), when he feels a familiar weight on his right side.

“Over already?”

After a few seconds of silence, Tatsuya speaks, looking at his feet and with a dejected expression on his face. “She said I was cold. That I never let anyone into my heart because it was made of ice, just like my smile. I guess I had it coming sooner or later huh.”

Atsushi feels anger bubbling inside him and tries his best not to let it show on his voice. “She’s just jealous you know, she probably thought she’d be different from all the others but she wasn’t, so she decided to let it out on you. As if you have anything to do with her feelings. What does she know about you anyway, she doesn’t have lunch with you, she doesn’t play basketball with you, she doesn’t even speak to you at all, she has no right to talk about your heart like that.”

Well. There goes his “subtle” approach.

When he finally has the courage to look at Tatsuya, he’s looking back at him with wide eyes and his mouth slightly open, and Atsushi decides that this is as good a moment as any to let his real feelings on the subject be known, so he grabs for his dessert (chocolate flavored ice cream), takes a bite and kisses Tatsuya just like that, a mix of cold and sweet filling their mouths.

When they break apart, Tatsuya is smiling and reaches to wipe Atsushi’s lips with a finger. “You’re not supposed to eat dessert before finishing your lunch, Atsushi.”

Atsushi is pretty sure there’s a light blush on his cheeks right now but he doesn’t break eye contact when he says “See? She said you have a cold heart, but she doesn’t know that there’s sweet stuff in there too.”

Tatsuya’s smile reaches his eyes (a real smile) and now he’s the one kissing Atsushi, the sweet flavor from before still lingering on their lips.


End file.
